Essais fructeux
by Maneeya
Summary: La mise en couple de Nico et Will.
1. Premier essai

— Tu viendras?

Nico hocha la tête, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour assurer sa bonne foi. Will était plus que suspicieux. Au lieu d'accompagner ses jeunes frères et soeurs, il harcelait Nico sur le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire.

— Tu n'as pas des devoirs de conseiller en chef à remplir ? souffla Nico qui arrivait comme d'habitude à son moment de saturation.

Mais Will savait que sans cette transgression, le jeune homme ne lui aurait prêté aucune attention. Pas qu'il soit méchant, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Il était simplement indifférent à beaucoup de choses qui préoccupait les jeunes des années quatre-vingt dix et plus. Si on ajoutait à cela ses séjours fréquents dans les lieux les moins fréquentables du monde mythologique, on comprenait qu'il soit si difficile de trouver un sujet commun de discussion avec lui.

Malgré son jeune âge, sa silhouette fine qui lui donnait l'air d'un malade éternel, sa taille plus petite que pour la plupart des garçons, le regard de Nico témoignait d'une puissance et d'un savoir qui le présentait de suite comme un daron. Et malgré toute cette distance que beaucoup ne cherchait pas à franchir, Nico n'aurait jamais hésité à protéger chacun d'entre eux.

— Tu t'entraines avec Percy Jackson à l'arène cet après-midi, fit remarquer Solace.

— Oui, c'est un des meilleurs à l'épée.

Mais Nico ne comprenait pas la jalousie ; ou plutôt il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être jaloux pour lui. La force des sentiments était passée par un apprentissage douloureux d'après ce que le jeune homme avait compris.

— Alors tu viendras me voir après, directement à l'infirmerie pas de détours, ordonna Will de sa voix la plus assurée.

Celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur Nico, il hocha la tête et s'empressa de lui souhaiter bon appétit avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table seul.

Will se joignit à ses frères et soeurs. Lys son second l'observa pendant tout le repas, ravie que son analyse de sa vie sentimentale soit à ce point juste. Après le repas, les Apollon se séparèrent en deux groupes : les confirmés suivirent Lys pour un cours de tir à l'arc sur un parcours d'obstacle, les nouveaux se rendirent avec Will dans une salle de la Grande Maison pour un cours sur les monstres avec d'autres pensionnaires.

Faire cours empêcha les pensées de Will de s'évader. Essayer de comprendre Nico lui donnait des migraines. Il fut très heureux de retrouver l'atmosphère douce de l'infirmerie. Il passa un coup de balais puis s'attela à quelques préparations. Tous les deux jours, il préparait des doses de cataplasmes pour tous les types de brûlures, blessures, plaies et bosses possibles et qui ne manquaient pas d'arriver durant les entraînements.

— Salut, je suis là, annonça Nico avec un flegme à tout épreuve.

— Patiente cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque supposée empêcher les patients de mourir d'ennui. Il feuilleta quelques BD qu'un demi-dieux désoeuvré avait traduit en grec.

Des fois Will avait envie de l'emmener dans un centre commercial que Nico choisisse des vêtements qui lui plaise. À par une préférence pour le noir, Will n'aurait su dire ce qu'aimait Nico. Peu importe le temps et la température, il avait un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir et une veste en denim noir. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui le mettait en valeur.

— Bon, je peux m'occuper de toi maintenant.

— Génial, souffla Nico.

— L'ironie, c'est très bon pour la santé, prescrit le médecin avec humeur.

Will avait décidé de suivre le jeune homme régulièrement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ce puissant demi-dieux s'était souvent surmené et cela avait eu des conséquences sur sa santé. Le bilan que Will lui avait fourni il y a deux semaines avait convaincu Nico de prendre ses prescriptions avec plus de sérieux.

Le médecin avait attribué à Nico un cahier gardé à l'infirmerie pour un suivi objectif.

— Enlève les hauts. Je vais vérifier ta respiration, ensuite on va prendre ton poids. T'as l'air de t'être remplumé, ce serait vraiment bien.

Nico s'appliquait à respirer doucement et profondément. Il ne savait pas ce que Will pouvait déduire de ces écoutes et cela l'inquiétait.

— Alors ?

— Ça va.

— Et ça veut dire quoi ?

— Pas de maladie et pas de difficulté à respirer. Vu ce que t'es amené à faire, je considère que c'est indispensable.

Will avait une voix résigné en évoquant « ce que Nico serait amené à faire ». Ce n'était une partie de sa vie qu'il pourrait changé. Personne n'en revenait qu'il ait été au courant avant tout le monde de l'existence des deux camps de demi-dieux.

— T'as pris des pecs, j'ai hâte de voir ton poids.

Effectivement, l'entraînement couplé à une alimentation saine et en bonne quantité avait permi à ses muscles de se développer. Il avait aussi acqui la masse graisseuse nécessaire à sa bonne santé.

— C'est cool, tu vas de mieux en mieux, dit Will en notant les nouvelles indications dans le cahier. Pendant les missions il faut que tu fasses attention à ton alimentation. Préfère les missions courtes ou bien pars avec quelqu'un qui fera attention à ça.

Nico hocha la tête : faire des missions courtes, noté.

— Je suis content que t'es pas disparu dans la nuit pour donner des nouvelles plusieurs mois plus tard.

— Je n'ai plus rien à fuir, révéla Nico d'une voix neutre.

Will en fut un peu déstabilisé ; comme à chaque fois que Nico divulgait quelque chose d'intime sur lui. Il le faisait d'une manière tellement détaché que Will se demandait s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

— Tu... Tu fuyais quoi ?

— Tout le monde et en particulier Percy. Il est insupportable quand il veut être gentil.

Will hésitait toujours sur l'orientation sexuelle de Nico ; d'un côté il n'avait jamais exprimé une affection poussée pour une fille d'un autre sa relation avec Percy était pas assez simple et exposée pour qu'il sache ce qui la composait.

— Et par un miracle divin, tout le monde il est devenu gentil, annonça Will.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

— Peut être pas, mais moi j'ai changé. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les autres me comprennent sans que je m'exprime d'avance.

— Euh... C'est une bonne résolution je pense.

Après ces révélations, Will ne savait pas trop où se mettre ni comment amener le sujet qui l'interessait. Le fils d'Apollon avait prévu de demander à Nico de sortir avec lui ; il voulait au moins être fixé. Mais c'était le genre de sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas vraiment ensemble.

— Du coup, tu vas devenir extraverti et tout ?

Le regard blasé de Nico n'avait pas besoin de traduction.

— Dans tout ton processus, y'a pas une étape sur les nouvelles expériences ?

Nico fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite.

— Je voulais te proposer de sortir avec moi.

Le jeune homme eut une réaction étrange : il remit juste son tee-shirt d'un geste nerveux.

— Ça implique quoi au juste ?

— Quoi ? me dit pas que je serai ta première expérimentation !

— En quoi ce serait gênant ? répliqua Nico d'une voix légèrement plus basse.

— En rien, je préfère juste le savoir.

— Admettons que tu serais une première expérimentation. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

— « Admettons » ? Comment ça « admettons » ?

Will était bien installé contre la table de chevet et commencé à s'amuser de la discussion.

— Bon d'accord j'accepte d'essayer avec toi une relation homosexuelle exclusice. T'es content ?

— Super content, assura le joyeux blond avec un magnifique sourire.

— Je suis fatigué rien que de discuter avec toi.

— Mais nan ! Alors maintenant quand t'as envie de faire des trucs préviens moi, on les fera à deux.

— Tout ?

— Ce que tu as envie de partager avec moi.

Nico regarda au loin puis hocha doucement la tête. Son désormais petit ami était étonné qu'il prenne cela autant au sérieux.

Il avait lancé cette proposition sur un coup de tête, parce Nico était vraiment mignon mais il se rendait compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui l'attiraient chez lui et qu'il risquait bel et bien de tomber amoureux.

Will Solace s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son petit ami. Il ne voyait aucun signe d'encouragement pour ce qu'il allait faire ; d'ailleurs il se dégonfla en cours de route et choisit un simple bisou sur la joue.

Mais Nico était bien plus sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraissait. Il tourna davantage la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était curieusement doux et en même temps confiant et conquérant – à moins que ce soit ses fantasmes qui aient pris le dessus.

— Ça va comme ça ? lui demanda simplement Nico après ce baiser.

— Euh oui tout à fait, c'est un bon début.

— Parfait. Je vais y aller, je dois passer voir Rachel. Une dernière chose avant que j'y aille : si tu te poses des questions, poses-les moins et évites d'imaginer des trucs.

Will sourit largement et se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de lui.

— Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire : je vais pas tarder à tomber amoureux.

Sur ces belles paroles et un clin d'oeil, ils se quittèrent certains de se retrouver.

 _Voici un petit texte parce que j'ai pensé à vous pendant mes supers vacances. Courage à tous ceux qui ont encore des échéances ! **Maneeya**._


	2. Nouvelle expérience

Will regarda Nico avec une lassitude feinte.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? souffla-t-il en lui prenant d'office le bras.

Il déposa la main fine et blanche sur son avant-bras et commença son observation. Les veines bleus courraient sur sa peau et une boursouflure ponctuée de cloques s'étendait à l'intérieur de son bras. Will grimaça devant cette brûlure Nico était tout bonnement incapable de prendre soin de lui. À chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une quête, il était dans un sale état.

Il oubliait de manger. Il se prenait des coups d'épée dans une cuisse voire le ventre. Il portait des charges lourdes, repoussait ses capacités d'endurance, manquait de se rompre le cou... Et paraissait incapable de reconnaître la gravité des événements.

Nico n'affichait qu'une grimasse de dégoût devant l'état de son bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Will en apportant une table de préparation.

— Je suis tombé dans un repère de Telchines, entre la lave, les vapeurs et les conduits sous pression, j'avais peu de chance de ne pas subir de brûlures. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à saboter leur installation, Héphaïstos prendra possession des lieux sans problème.

— T'es sûr de faire attention à toi ?

La voix de Will était basse, presque incrédule alors qu'il broyait diverses feuilles que Nico ne connaissait pas.

— Ça dépend, répondit sincèrement l'adolescent d'un air distrait. J'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de tes règles et puis d'habitude je ne suis pas autant attendu. J'ai sûrement à tellement pire que généralement, je me dis que cela passera.

Comme souvent, la colère de Will fondit devant cette honnêteté désarmante. Il préférait dépenser son énergie à le convaincre de son amour. Will s'appliqua à mettre en place le cataplasme vert et odorant qu'il recouvrit par la suite d'un bandage de lin. Ensuite, il obligea son patient à boire et manger en quantité sous son œil scrutateur.

— Je suis passé par le festival comme tu me l'as suggéré, c'était sympa même si la musique est beaucoup trop forte. Je me suis tenu à distance.

Will regarda son petit-ami perplexe, il mit bien deux minutes à comprendre à quoi celui-ci faisait référence. Il avait vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant.

— T'es adorable.

Et pour toute réponse, il grimaça.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Deux » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_


	3. Premières interprétations

— Repose-toi s'il te plaît.

Le ton était tellement concerné que Nico obéit sans rechigner, lui qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à accepter l'inactivité. Il comprit un peu mieux cette docilité soudaine quand il vit Nico se déplacer pour lui réserver une place. Il ne put empêcher le sourire gêné de fleurir sur ses lèvres. La couchette était vraiment pas large mais il s'y allongea, sur le côté pour éviter de monopoliser l'espace.

— Raconte-moi une histoire, exigea le bon blond dans un murmure.

Le jeune Solace avait découvert que son petit-ami avait de nombreuses histoires à raconter du simple fait qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à simplement écouter les autres.

— C'est l'histoire d'une enfant née dans une prison qu'on nommait Piombi. Ce nom faisait des toits de la prison fais de plombs : l'hiver les détenus ressentaient la dureté du froid et l'été, ils étouffaient sous cette chaleur accentués. Alors dès que la mère donna la vie, elle perdit la sienne.

Nico livrait son histoire sans ciller, il le regardait fixement et parlait d'une voix pleine. Son visage avait des apparences de neutralité mais Will le connaissait assez pour percevoir dans le coin de chaque tonalité les émotions et l'empathie qu'il avait si souvent voulu cacher.

— L'enfant fut prise en charge par les autres détenus pendant six longues années. Là, elle fut jeter dans la ville dont elle ne connaissait que ce qu'on en racontait. Elle fut embauchée par une matrone qui fit son éducation en échange des tâches domestiques au sein de son institut pédagogique. Mais l'enseignement dispensé était trop superficiel, et les tâches étaient abrutissantes. L'enfant choisit de s'enfuir avant que son corps soit formé. Elle s'engagea comme matelot et débarqua sur une île où chaque personne où presque était noire. Le jour elle travaillait la terre et la nuit elle dansait pour le feu.

»Les années passaient et elle souhaitait plus de confort. Cette fois, elle profita de ses charmes pour fuir cette terre de nécessiteux. Elle voyagea jusqu'à trouver celui qui parviendrait à la recouvrir de bijoux. Mais là encore, l'ennuie la gagna après quelques années. Elle revêtit ses bijoux, vola un cheval et disparut en même temps que la Lune.

— Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— Son cadavre retrouva la Terre alors qu'elle traversait le désert pour la quatrième fois. Ses bijoux sont voués à se perdre dans les dunes sableuses.

— Où a-t-elle voyagé ?

— Partout dans l'Europe, l'Asie et une partie de l'Afrique. Elle parla dix-sept langues, porta cinq enfants qu'elle laissa sur le lieu de son accouchement, et s'enfuit à chaque fois avec des ennemis à ses trousses.

Will sourit mécaniquement, rêvant de la liberté qu'elle avait saisi. Pendant de longues minutes, ils profitèrent de cet instant, partageant ce silence serein et onirique.

— Ça pourrait être la grand-mère de n'importe qui, souffla le fils d'Apollon.

— Plutôt une ancêtre, corrigea son patient.

— Peut-être la tienne, insista Will imperméable.

— Ça m'ennuierait de ne descendre que de femmes aussi exposées, avoir une mère prostituée me suffit largement.

Will rosit brusquement et ne sut quoi dire pour faire rebondir la situation. En rencontrant le regard curieux de Nico, le jeune homme se dit que peut-être, il cherchait à le titiller en laissant tomber des informations aussi énormes que vides de sens.

— Elle est venue d'Italie et a vécu à Chicago.

— C'est difficile de parler d'elle ? s'enquit son amoureux.

— Non. Pendant très longtemps, elle n'a été qu'un sujet de discussion. Elle est morte quand j'étais encore un nourrisson. Mais je l'ai rencontrée brièvement aux Enfers, c'était sympa.

Bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas, Will laissa échapper un rire joyeux. Son ami pouvait sortir de ces trucs parfois ! Il l'embrassa très vite de peur qu'il se méprenne sur la cause de son hilarité.

— T'es adorable, dit-il de nouveau.

Et il grimaça, encore. Cette fois Will comprit cette réponse.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ « Plomb » _en une heure (mais fini au réveil). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	4. Première impression

**Première impression**

— Ça te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? questionna Will avec un sourire en quoi.

Il se réjouissait à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il avait hâte de passer quelques heures tranquille avec son petit-ami. En tant que fils d'Hadès, il était seul dans son bungalow ce qui leur permettait de se voir sans craindre les harpies, assez hargneuses contre les délinquants qu'elle croisait.

La bouche de Nico se tordit.

— J'ai été invité ailleurs, révéla le demi-dieu. Tu veux venir ?

C'était bien Nico ça de l'inviter avant même d'expliquer où, qui ou comment. Il dut poser expressément ces questions pour que Nico daigne lui apporter les informations complémentaires.

Une soirée poker aux Enfers.

Bon, après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Ce n'était _que_ les Enfers. C'était tellement contradictoire avec tout ce qu'était et représentait le fils d'Apollon. Il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lumière ni même santé là-bas. Malgré cela, c'était l'univers de Nico et si le jeune homme avait ramé jusqu'au Tartare pour les sauver tous, il pouvait faire cet effort minimum.

— Ça va être génial ! sourit Will avec enthousiasme.

— Ouais, si tu le dis... Si t'es mal à l'aise, fais-moi un signe on s'en ira.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt le mot de la fin avant de se détourner et de rejoindre Jason qui l'attendait pour aller au mur d'escalade. Jason n'était pas un concurrent potentiel parce que... et bien, il était heureux en ménage et que Nico n'avait jamais eu cette réaction de gêne colérique comme ce qu'il avait pu voir avec Percy une fois.

Le soir venu, Will se glissa dans le bungalow à la façade noire et blanche, très épurée et digne. L'intérieur était bien agencé avec une bibliothèque en fond – Nico lui avait expliqué que son père lui offrait un livre quand il avait envie de lui parler mais qu'il avait autre chose à faire ou qu'il était un peu trop pressé. Ça arrivait souvent apparemment. Le lit était prêt de la fenêtre et un escalier mystérieux descendait dans les tréfonds de la terre.

Il ne l'avait jamais pris jusqu'à maintenant mais Nico lui expliqua que c'était une porte menant au palais d'Hadès. Le médecin se dit qu'il était vraiment rare qu'un Olympien soit si proche de ses enfants. D'habitude, être injoignable c'était la base pour eux.

Will découvrit le palais avec ahurissement. Il passa la pénombre la main de Nico dans la sienne, retint son souffle face à la densité de l'obscurité et très vite déboucha sur une salle du palais divin. Il devait être dans un lieu peu exposé car les murs étaient d'argile et le sol de bois. Les torches disposées ça et là diffusaient une intense lumière : Nico révéla que les feux partaient de minerais pour les rendre chauds et résistants.

Bon, Will essayait de trouver tout cela normal mais tout son corps lui hurlait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Malgré la hauteur du plafond, il avait l'impression que la terre lui tombait dessus, le menaçait à tout instant. Les pièces devaient être isolés car ils n'entendaient que les bruits de leur pas alors qu'il avait maintes fois entendu que les Enfers ressemblaient à un gigantesque entrepôt de gestion des morts.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et Will resta pétrifié devant le spectacle. Cerbère était là, en train de se faire câliner par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui le caressait du bout de sa rame. Will détendit les traits de son visage aussi vite que possible, essayant de ne pas paraître impoli à ses hôtes.

— Salut Charon. Salut Alecto.

En tournant un peu la tête, Will s'aperçut sans mal qu'effectivement une furie au corps plutôt humanoïde malgré sa teinte sombre et aux ailes noires et abîmées était confortablement assise et mélangeait les cartes.

— Tu apportes ton quatre heures, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix roque.

Nico préféra l'ignorer et caresser le chien à trois têtes. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, avant que le jeune Solace n'ait pris son courage à deux mains pour saluer les deux entités divines, Hadès et Perséphone entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le seigneur du lieu portait un complet sombre et bien coupé où des âmes apparaissaient de temps en temps alors que sa femme portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon taille haute très seyant. Un magnifique émeraude reposait sur sa gorge.

— Seigneur Hadès, Dame Perséphone, je vous remercie de m'avoir convié, débita le jeune demi-dieu le souffle court.

— Je ne t'ai pas convié, corrigea Hadès en le contournant.

Will Solace ne s'était jamais senti aussi gauche, il salua d'un geste de la main Charon et la Furie et s'assit aux côtés de Nico. Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que Hadès ait pu être là, c'était tellement étrange. Il s'aperçut au passage que Nico faisait preuve de beaucoup de respect pour s'adresser à sa belle-mère il était certainement le seul à sa connaissance à appeler sa belle-mère « ma reine ».

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mise ? demanda le seigneur et maître sans perdre plus de temps.

— Une mine ! s'exclama Charon. Voyez ça comme ma prime patron.

Will se demanda s'il venait vraiment de demander à être payer avec une mine à exploiter – et une mine de quoi d'ailleurs ?

— Une mine ça fait 100 drachmes, lui chuchota Nico.

Hadès distribua les cartes.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._


	5. Boussole

**Boussole**

Bon, aujourd'hui il ne lâcherait pas le bout. Il obtiendrait quelques informations qui lui manquaient.

Parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir un petit-copain ténébreux mais niveau communication, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Nico était super tendre avec lui, il était attentif lors de leurs conversations, tellement intense quand il l'embrassait. Will, malgré sa petite expérience sur le plan sentimental, retombait dans la naïveté et la franchise les plus totales.

Il se sentait à deux doigts de rougir.

Comme tout petit-ami qui se respecte, Nico s'inscrivait à certaines activités avec les Apollon. L'escalade faisait partie de leur lot commun.

Pour soutenir les plus jeunes, ils s'étaient posté au pied du mur le plus facile et hurlaient de temps en temps quelques conseils ou encouragements.

— Tu connais des personnalités homo ?

Le fils d'Hades le regarda en coin sans rien dire.

— Parce que y'en a vraiment énormément, surtout dans l'histoire. Comme Alexandre le Grand, ou Mohammed Ali... Ou même Turing celui qui a craqué Enigma la machine à secrets des Allemands.

— D'accord.

Bon l'angle choisi ne faisait clairement pas mouche auprès de Nico. Il semblait un peu sceptique et se détourna pour escalader à son tour sur le mur.

Will n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement. Plus grand, il put se hisser à sa hauteur et ajouter taquin :

— C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit de te poser expressément mes questionnements. Allez quoi, c'est bien normal que je me soucis de toi, non ?

— Je connais quasiment aucune célébrité alors savoir avec qui elle sort, c'est au dessus de mes compétences.

Nico avait beau être son patient quasi permanent, il était très doué aux diverses activités pourtant très physiques du camp.

— J'essaie juste de saisir sur quelle longueur d'onde tu es, souffla Will un peu mouché.

À vrai dire, si la différence d'époque était légère la plupart du temps, il y avait au contraire des moments où ils parlaient juste des langues différentes.

Par exemple, Will était très au courant des combats LGBT et des processus de connaissance de soi et des concepts de genre et d'orientation. D'ailleurs il ne fallait pas employé ces mots barbares devant lui, il fronçait alors les sourcils et redemandait quinze fois les définitions.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir en vrai ?

Will grimpa encore, heureux qu'ils n'aient pas encore mis la lave.

— Ça te dérange d'être gay ? questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Nico le fixa du regard et eut l'attitude surprenante de descendre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— C'est chiant pour les gens selon leur société, moi je suis tout seul. Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait ?

— Je sais pas. Tu m'as dit que ta mère était croyante par exemple. Et puis même, l'inconnu c'est un peu effrayant...

— T'es tout crispé, viens on finit le parcours.

Will se rembrunit espérant ne pas avoir trop brusquer son petit-ami. Il suivit le mouvement sentant bien ses muscles s'ankylosaient.

Nico l'attendait assis les bras ballants. Ayant pris leur temps, ils étaient désormais comme seuls au monde.

— Ma mère a été tuée quand j'étais un nouveau-né et je t'avoue que j'en ai pas parlé avec elle à l'époque. Et mon principal soucis c'était que je savais pas que c'était possible slash normal. Les seuls fois où j'en ai entendu parler, j'étais jeune et c'était trop flou pour que je comprenne. T'as changé ça, sourit Nico, alors détends-toi.

Will lui offrit un petit coup de poing amical. Il était heureux que le fils d'Hades ne soit pas si perdu au point de ne pas accepter une nouvelle situation. Et ça lui convenait bien de sortir avec un presque gay.

* * *

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof avec pour thème "presque". N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions, Maneeya._


End file.
